


Masturbating in my Sleep

by pyrosgf



Category: Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF, Cassidy Haley (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for livejournal user bdr28. Happy birthday honey! Fic inspired by Cassidy’s tweet:</p><p>cassidyhaley every morning these days I wake up with my right forearm killing me. I must be unconsciously masturbating in my sleep. hmmmm. Handcuffs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masturbating in my Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Cassidy is restless tossing and turning beside Brad. It’s not like it matters anyway. It’s been three hours since Brad came to bed with Cassidy and yet he’s still bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, not a sandman in sight.

Brad is so used to the nightlife that going to bed at midnight makes him feel like a teenager again, but the sex with Cassidy was worth it. Warmth consumes him, the thoughts of their earlier escapades run through his mind until Cassidy’s hand crashes into his nose. The tears swell up in his eyes as the pain radiates across his face, and that my friend is the icing on the restless boyfriend cake.

“Fucking hell Cassidy!” Brad crows stumbling from the bed no longer able to handle his flailing boyfriend and now he fears for his life… okay maybe not his life, but his beautiful face he thinks sullenly to himself as he rubs at his teary eyes. 

With a sigh he massages his nose hoping by some small miracle that he doesn’t have a black eye in the morning. He looks back to Cassidy’s sleeping form as he snuggles his face into Brad’s pillow.

“Figures he would settle down the minute he gets the bed to himself,” Brad mutters and shakes his head, feet padding silently from their room and into the kitchen. He shivers slightly and settles his nude form onto the cool wood of the awaiting barstool. He taps his fingers against the bar the sound reverberating around him until he finally smiles to himself as his gaze lands on the lilies perched in front of him. 

His heart swells in his chest the love consuming him as memories of the previous night course through his veins. He and Cassidy had reenacted his favorite scene from 40 Days and 40 Nights with one special addition; lips were allowed. He felt himself harden as the scene replayed in his mind, Cassidy’s full luscious lips pressing sweet kisses over his body carefully avoiding his aching cock; no for that Cassidy used the feather light brushes of a lily to drive Brad to the brink of insanity. 

Oh but there was so much pleasure and as Brad blinks the kitchen materializes around him. It’s only then he realizes he’s panting softly his hand unconsciously brushing his dick. A soft sound from their bedroom catches his attention before gets any further. He cocks his head to the side for a moment his breath hitching somewhere in his throat as he listens carefully. Again a soft noise and then Brad slips from the stool and walks softly to their bedroom door to check on Cassidy. 

“Cass…?” He whispers, voice trailing off as he takes in the scene before him.

The covers have been strewn to the floor. Cassidy’s angelic form sprawls across the bed, eyes still shut in sleep. His left hand is gripping the bar on the headboard, knuckles white from the tension while his right hand fondles his balls. The soft noises of desperation drifting from Cass go straight to Brad’s cock so it seems, as he stands frozen in the doorway.

“You’re so naughty.” Brad breathes softly his hand mirroring his lover’s movements. His left hand squeezes his balls for a moment, the sensation heightened by the soft sigh from Cassidy.

He watches Cassidy’s tongue peek out from between his lips, even in sleep he licks his lower lip for a moment and Brad is transfixed by the sight of Cassidy writhing into his own hand as it finally closes around his erection. Brad shivers tasting his bottom lip for a moment before his hand mimics Cassidy’s. His lids slip shut as he wraps his fingers around his aching cock, his thumb sliding soothingly over the head. 

He opens his eyes and his breath hitches somewhere in his chest at the sight of Cassidy thrusting rather enthusiastically into his own hand; his beautiful features are slack in pleasure as a soft sheen of sweat causes his body to almost shimmer in the soft light of the bedside lamp. With each buck of his hips Cassidy’s grip on the headboard tightens and soon the headboard is making soft thuds against the wall. Brad moans, pleasure building in his body while warm heat spreads over his entire body like an electric current. The sensations race along his skin and up his shaft and all too soon he’s gasping, teetering on the edge desperately biting his lip as he topples over and into oblivion. His come shoots rope after hot thick rope splattering onto the carpet. With each pulse his teeth drive deeper into his bottom lip until he tastes copper as he grips the doorframe his knees weak, his body spent.

Once his breathing calms he walks to the bed and climbs in beside Cassidy. Cassidy’s keening whimpers tell him that Cassidy’s on the edge and without further thought Brad leans over and takes the head of Cassidy’s dick between his lips. Cassidy’s hips halt and with a desperate sound he’s coming, and Brad swallows every drop and pulls off.

He smiles as he snuggles up beside Cassidy, who just mumbles softly and pulls him to his chest. Brad laughs softly to himself because after all only Cassidy fucking Haley could sleep through getting himself off.

 

“Mmm morning.” Cassidy purrs and brushes Brad’s lower lips with his thumb. “Have a good dream baby or did your lips taste like your favorite snack.” 

“Oh you could say it was a good dream.” Brad smiles smugly watching Cassidy get out of bed. 

Cassidy stretches for a moment flexing his right arm as if it’s stiff.

“What’s wrong honey?” Brad asks trying to restrain the giggles.

“Arms sore… must’ve slept on it wrong.” Cassidy replies as he stumbles toward the door. He stops at the doorframe and looks back at Brad. “What’s been spilled in the floor?” He asks toeing at a patch of rough carpet.

“Oh who knows? Hey baby I’m craving pancakes with whipped cream.” 

“Oh alright then come on. I guess I can play the naked chef.” Cassidy waggles his eyebrow and dashes toward the kitchen.

“Oh if he only knew. Heh I need to buy handcuffs to keep him from playing with himself while he sleeps.” Brad chuckles softly as he rolls out of the bed.


End file.
